


If I fall (I will catch you)

by hope_calaris



Series: Unaware!verse [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_calaris/pseuds/hope_calaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike realizes he’s been a lousy observer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I fall (I will catch you)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink!Meme. It supposed to be “McCoy/Kirk The doctor takes care of a very exhausted Kirk after the movie and is very worried. Captain Pike watches them in sickbay.” Kirk didn’t approve, but wanted sex instead. I didn’t approve of this plan and insisted on h/c nevertheless.

It’s the voices that wake Captain Pike again and he seriously wishes they would shut up, so he can once again go back to dreamless, Nero-less sleep in which he can actually feel his feet and they didn’t just lose a planet with six billion souls on it.

“Bones, I need to be back on the bridge!”

Seems like Kirk who is being dragged to a bed near Pike by the new CMO had other plans as well.

“You need to let me examine you.”

The light in sickbay is set to a soft glow, casting everything in half-shadows and so disguising the fact that Pike is awake to the other two members of the crew in the room.

“But Bones – “

“No buts.” McCoy pushes Kirk on the medbed, his hand never breaking contact with Jim’s shoulder. “If I let you go, you will just crash the minute you get out of these doors.”

“I feel fine!” Pike can see McCoy’s hand tense for a second.

“You’re not fine. You run on adrenaline and sheer stubborness. That’s what it is.”

Pike can see the two of them engaging in a staring contest, which surprisingly Bones eventually wins – but only by uttering “Please” in a hoarse whisper. Pike somehow considers that cheating, but it gets Kirk to drop his head and not to strain against the hand holding him down anymore.

“So, tell me … how fine are you exactly?” Bones asks, his hand stroking down the length of Kirk’s arm and in the back of his mind Pike begins to wonder.

“Ribs hurt. Hand hurts.” Bones wipes a scanner out of nowhere.

“Your ribs are bruised and you fractured your hand – again. I will have to set and cast it.”

“Great,” mutters Kirk, sounding less than excited at the prospect.

“What else?” Bones stares at Kirk. “And be honest.”

“Throat hurts.”

Pike can see the bruises on the neck standing out even in the pale light.

“That bastard Spock did quite a number on you,” Bones says in an angry voice. Seems like Pike needs to have a nice little chat with the CMO about respecting your commanding officer and not insult him, but his thoughts get disrupted when Kirk speaks again.

“It’s not only Spock’s fault.”

“Yeah, I know you provoked him, but – “ His words get silenced by something Kirk mumbles and Pike can’t understand because it’s too low, but judging by the shock and worry suddenly just too easy to see on McCoy’s face it can’t be good.

“What?” Kirk actually flinches and McCoy takes a deep breath to calm himself. Pike doesn’t know what to expect next, but surely not McCoy taking Kirk’s face into his hands and leaning even closer to the Acting Captain. “Please.” And there it’s again, Bones way of cheating. “Please, be honest. Did he – “ McCoy stumbles over his own words and Pike has no clue what’s going on until the doctor gets the next words out and more than anything Pike wishes he could fall asleep again.”Did Nero … did he do anything else?”

Kirk shakes his head. “No.”

“Jim.” McCoys voice is urgent.

“No. I promise.”

Pike doesn’t know who looks more relieved, the doctor or he himself.

“Thank god,” murmurs McCoy and he moves so his forehead touches Kirk’s. “Thank god.”

“I thought about you, you know?” It’s the first time that Pike hears James T. Kirk sounding like this. Honest and raw and so very exhausted Pike feels tired just listening. McCoy must have been right with the adrenaline crashdown.

“Jim,” McCoy says again and it sounds like a mantra.

“Thought about you when I was falling down to the planet, Bones … “ Kirk sounds like he’s choking. “God, the planet … “ McCoy’s arms enclose him now and Pike can’t imagine there’s any space left between these two men. He also feels like he’s intruding in a deeply private moment when Kirk grabs McCoy’s face and kisses him.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Pike thinks he should have known this. Thinking back it is so obvious he’s not sure how anybody could have missed it. Unless maybe he’s the only one to have missed it. Who knows.

“Let’s get you patched up and then to bed,” whispers McCoy with a smile in his voice once the kiss has ended.

“I don’t have a bed.” Kirk yawns. “Technically, I’m not even on board,” he points out with a smirk, some of his normal self resurfacing. “You could give me one of these stimulants and send me back to bridge. Got a lot of things to do … you know, captainy things.”

“I won’t give you a stimulant, this stuff just makes you behave like an overactive 6-year old on a sugar rush.” McCoy raises an eyebrow. “Not that this is any different from your usual self.”

Pike tries his hardest not to chuckle at this.

“And anyway, you’re allergic to most of the stims we have on board.”

“But the captainy th – “ McCoy silences Kirk with another kiss. “Let Spock have some fun doing captainy things, okay? And you can sleep in my quarters.” Kirk stares at him.

“Spock and fun, Bones? Seriously?”

“He is with Uhura … and she certainly looks like a woman who knows how to have fun.”

Pike nearly chockes. Seems like this McCoy/Kirk-thing isn’t the only relationship he totally missed. Surely somebody on this damn ship should have told him this. What’s a First Officer for if not … oh, yeah. He can see the problem here. Obviously he needs to work on his observation skills, but for the moment he’s content with just watching the CMO bandaging his best friend and obviously lover.

Pike’s getting sleepy by the time they’re finished and when they leave the sickbay side by side, and McCoy tells the computer to switch off the lights Pike is once again asleep.

\- fin


End file.
